1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a micro coaxial cable connector assembly having a relatively low profile and multi-pitch contacts.
2. Description of Related Art
A micro coaxial cable connector is widely used in the high frequency communication connector field and is required to terminate a coaxial multiconductor cable. U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,582 discloses such a cable connector assembly. The micro coaxial cable connector assembly includes first and second housing members, a cable set with a plurality of wires, upper and lower shield members, and a plurality of contacts. The first housing member has a tongue plate protruding forwardly from a middle portion of the front surface thereof. The upper and lower shield members attached onto the first housing member are engagingly jointed with each other and electrically contact with a shield of a mating connector. The cable set consists of the wires each having a signal segment and grounding segment, and a grounding bar soldered with the grounding segments of the wires. The cable set and the contacts are assembled in the second housing member. The second housing member together with the cable set and the contacts are then assembled to the first housing member. Plural pairs of spring fingers of the upper shield member, electrically engage with the grounding bar of the cable set to establish a grounding path.
The above-mentioned micro coaxial cable connector assembly achieves perfect electrical performance in normal use. However, there still remains room for decrease in the height of such a cable connector assembly and simplicity in the structure thereof.
Hence, it is desired to have an improved cable connector assembly that addresses the problems encountered in the prior art.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a cable connector assembly having a relatively low profile and a relatively simple structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cable connector assembly having multi-pitch contacts.
To achieve the above objects, a cable connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a dielectric housing defining a plurality of passageways therein, a plurality of contacts with multi pitches for transmitting power and signals, a cable set, and a conductive shield attached to the dielectric housing for establishing a grounding path. Each contact comprises a mating portion at a free end for electrically contacting with a corresponding contact of a complementary connector, and a tail portion at an opposite end thereof. The cable set consists of a plurality of juxtaposed power and signal wires and a conductive grounding bar. Each wire has a conductive signal segment, and a grounding segment insulated from the signal segment and firmly jointed with the grounding bar. The wires are arranged at multi pitches for being soldered to the tail portions of corresponding power and signal contacts. The dielectric housing comprises a mating surface and a jointing surface opposite to the mating surface. A tongue plate protrudes forwardly from mating surface of the housing for mating with the complementary connector. A receiving space is defined in the rear of the housing for receiving the grounding bar of the cable set therein. The passageways defined through the dielectric housing are arranged at multi pitches for receiving the power and signal contacts and the signal segments of the power and signal wires which are soldered together.